Tactical Error
by Keith B. Real
Summary: Pip and Integra begin a romance after a slight tactical error leaves them and the Wild Geese to defend the Hellsing manor by themselves. PipXIntegra
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Captain Pip Bernadette made his way down the hallway towards Sir Integra's office. In his hand he held a folder containing updates on the status of his men. The incident in South America had shaken them a bit. Seeing vampires in actual combat had made them all realize just what it was they were up against.

If he had his way, he'd have sent someone else to do this. He didn't like doing gofer work, nor did he care much for speaking with Integra Hellsing. She was a scary young woman; scarier even than that Alucard fellow that was always roaming about.

Pip knocked on the door and waited. "Enter," Integra said from inside. Slowly he opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted these?" he said, holding up the yellow folder. The back of Integra's chair was facing him as she sat, looking out the large rear window of her office. She swiveled the chair around to face him. She was smoking one of those tiny cigars again; a cloud of smoke billowed up around her face, obscuring her icy blue eyes.

"Yes. I was told that some of your men might be getting cold feet after what the saw in Rio," she beckoned him forward with her finger. "I hope that's not the case."

Pip walked forward and let the folder flop onto her desk. He took a deep breath, "Some of the men are a bit shaken, but I you can bet they'll get over it. We're no strangers to death, whatever form it happens to take," he said, frowning.

Integra opened the folder and began to flip through the documents inside. Pip turned to leave. He was almost to the door when, "Hold it. I didn't say you could leave," Integra said.

Pip stopped abruptly and did an about face. "So sorry Sir," he said, flashing a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. Being ordered around by a girl was taking some getting used to.

Integra scanned the documents, still puffing on her cigar. "It says here you think yourselves due for a raise. Is that correct or is it a typo?"

Pip bristled. "A typo? That freak was cutting cannon shells in half with playing cards…I think we deserve a little bit extra if this is how it's going to be."

Integra snubbed out her cigar in an ashtray and let the papers drop on her desk. "You'll get a raise when I think you deserve one. Right now, you're worth every pound; and you're receiving quite a few of them."

Pip crossed his arms. "When we deserve one? Or do you mean when you can afford one?"

Integra glared at him. "I think I'll schedule a personal inspection of your troops…and you. Then maybe we can further discuss how much you're worth."

Pip laughed. "Oh? Name the time and place. The Wild Geese won't disappoint."

Integra smiled and sat back in her chair. "I think I'll keep the when and the where to myself for now. Just have your men back in fighting form as quickly as possible and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"We're always in fighting form, just so you know," Pip said. "Next time some vampire beastie goes crazy, feel free to give the girl and that Alucard bloke the night off. We'll be ready for any surprise inspections to boot."

Integra locked her fingers. Pip could feel her eyes moving over him, appraising him. "Fine. Lets hope your boasting matches your performance. Dismissed."

Pip saluted, turned and left. Walking angrily down the hall towards the barracks he grumbled to himself. His suggestion for a raise had been half joking, even if they did deserve it. Getting underpaid was something they had all gotten used to over the years. Was there even enough money in the world to cover the risks they took? Still, to suggest that they, the Wild Geese, weren't deserving of more money, even if they didn't get it, was an insult. "I'll show that Integra Hellsing," he mumbled. "I'll make her wonder how she ever got along without us."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Water dripped off the brim of his hat. The rain hadn't let up for three days straight it seemed. The cigarette he had been trying to smoke was soggy and drooping along with his troops. They were all lined up on the firing range, some up to their necks in mud. A few guns had jammed, uncommon for the AK-47s they used, due to the muck and rain. He could hear the men grumble over the sounds of gunfire and he fancied he could feel their resentment for making them drill in such bad weather.

"C'mon girlies! A little rain never hurt anybody. Look alive," he shouted at some men who were slacking. Earlier a lieutenant had questioned his logic on making them drill in the rain to improve their performance, citing that they were all liable to catch pneumonia instead of their stride. Pip had sent him to do laps.

As for himself, aside from shouting at his men, Pip had taken up the duty of looking after their equipment. Picking up a jammed Ak-47 that was leaning against a soggy wooden table he carried it over to another table that was covered by a wide, blue tarp. The makeshift tent was sagging in the middle due to a large pocket of water it had collected. Pip guess it was only a matter of time before the whole tent fell down. So long as the gun was fixed and he was out from under it before then, he didn't care; the day was a bust.

If Sir Integra came to inspect them now she would find a pack of wet, surly, demoralized men. Those that had witnessed Alucard an Seras' battle with The Dandy had told the other men what they had seen. While no one had deserted, they weren't as gung ho about fighting monsters as they had been before. Pip racked his brains for a way to correct this before their next assignment.

Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Walter, the butler, carrying an umbrella standing behind him. "Sir Integra would like to see you and your men inside. Have the officers line up in the barracks and send the rest to dry off, she said." Walter then turned and left before Pip could reply.

Pip stood at attention off to the side of his officers in the barracks briefing room. His sub-commanders were making a good show of looking battle ready and stern, but he could see the tired looks in their eyes. When Integra entered the room, he had to hold back the urge to sneer. Her good looks only added to the smug contempt she had in her eyes as she walked past the officers, appraising them all as she had done him the other day in her office. "I see you've been teaching your men to swim, Captain Bernadette," Integra said haughtily.

"Rain, snow, whatever," Pip said flatly. "We don't mind."

"Oh no? I was watching you all roll about in the mud. I had to ask myself 'what sort of lunatics would be out in this weather?' but then I wondered 'what sort of lunatic commands these poor men?'" Integra said, stopping in front of Pip.

Pip's soggy cigarette was still hanging out of his mouth. Frowning helped keep it in place. "I didn't want to waste any time in getting the men back into shape. We might be having to go kill vampires any day now."

As if on cue, the door behind them opened and a concerned looking Walter entered. He briskly crossed the room, saluting Integra as he did. "Miss Integra, I have some urgent news," he said.

"What is it Walter?" Integra asked. Pip, along with his officers looked to Walter. Pip had a feeling about what this news was.

"It's the wharves. A boat came in with its hold filled to bursting with ghouls. We have reason to believe that there is also a vampire down there. Three boats are in flames, as of now civilian casualties are being kept to a minimum. And for once the police are standing by for us," Walter said calmly.

Integra smiled. "Excellent. They've finally learned to just wait until Hellsing arrives," Integra pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Send Alucard and Seras. I want you go with them as well. I have duties to perform here and I need someone to deal with the officials over there."

Walter nodded and turned on his heel to leave. Pip's jaw opened, letting the cigarette fall to the floor. "What the bloody hell is this? You're sending that ruddy butler? What about us?"

Integra turned, casting Pip a cold glance. "What about you? You and your men will stay here and guard the mansion. Judging from what I saw outside you all need more time before you go off battling freaks."

Pip narrowed his eyes into slits. "We're mercenaries. We're paid to fight. Not sit around and play guard dogs when…"

Integra held up a gloved hand to silence him. "Correct. You're all mercenaries. You fight for money. If I had my way, Hellsing would still be made up of military men, volunteers. People who have principles and faith. You're good for what you are, and what you are is what you're paid to do. Now, make sure this place is properly secured and don't give me anymore lip." With that, Integra left the room.

Pip glanced at his officers. Those that weren't outright angry, were looking a bit disenfranchised. He himself could feel his ears getting hotter and could hear his teeth grating over one another. Pretty or not, taking a tongue lashing like that from a mere girl, even one as domineering as Integra Hellsing, was a bit much to take. Further more, to badger them like that, to lower their morale…how much did Integra Hellsing value their service anyway?

"Dismissed," he said to his officers. "Dry off and get something to eat. We've got guard duty."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Pip was sitting in a chilly, dark room filled with monitors. Each one showed a black and white image of some part of the Hellsing manor and the grounds that surrounded it. Pip popped open a soda he had bought from a vending machine out in the hall and nearly spilled it on the control panel. Cursing, he sipped his drink and brooded on how dumb Integra would think him if he shorted out the monitor by spilling a drink on it. These days he was feeling less like a professional mercenary and more like an incompetent tin soldier.

Pip scowled as he spied two of his men on monitor A standing still. Looking more closely, he could tell one was half asleep. He pushed a button on the control panel and shouted into a microphone "Hey! You're making us all look bad! Stop it!" the men jumped to attention and looked around for the source of the voice. When they realized it had been Pip yelling at them through a speaker they shrugged and kept patrolling.

So far this was shaping up to be the worst gig he had ever been a part of and that included missions in which he and his entire unit had been nearly wiped out. Integra Hellsing had done a thorough job of stomping on his pride as a professional soldier in the past two days. He took a long swig of his drink; what Integra thought of him shouldn't matter. From what he could tell, Integra Hellsing was a stuck up, English, princess-type, who didn't know a thing about combat or what real fighting men were. Still, for some reason, her scorn bothered him.

Pip leaned back in his chair and settled in for a long shift. With only his bitter thoughts of inadequacy to keep him company he half wished something awful would happen so he could go and shoot it.

His grandfather had once given a piece of advice. "Careful what you wish for, you might get it," the old man had said. Pip would later wish he had taken the old man's advice.

The monitor watching the rear gate showed a pair of headlights approaching the compound. Pip glanced at the schedule for incoming vehicles and checked his watch. Whoever was approaching the gate did not have an appointment. No one entered the Hellsing manor without first getting an appointment, Pip knew that much. He watched as the four guards watching the gate called for the vehicle to stop. Predictably, it didn't. Pip knew that soon the guards would open fire on it and he, along with Integra, would be up to their necks in paperwork.

He put his drink down and stood up as the four men opened fire. Pip nearly spilled the drink when the truck exploded, sending shrapnel and flames everywhere. He had time to determine that the truck was a bomb before the camera stopped feeding video. Pip grabbed the microphone, flicked a switch, and shouted, "Car bomb, front gate. All units full alert. We're under attack."

He grabbed his Ak-47 that was leaning in the corner. Someone was supposed to come and man the security room in his place in the case of an attack. His current duty was to locate Integra Hellsing, brief and secure her. As he jogged down the hall towards the stairs he couldn't help an excited grin. If this was a freak attack, Integra was about to see just what the Wild Geese could do. He only hoped the four guards had survived the explosion.

He found Integra in the hallway. She was carrying a pistol and had donned a flak jacket. Pip was glad to see she had gone for the essentials. "What's going on Captain?" Integra asked. "I Heard the explosion and your transmission."

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything over the radio since I left the security room. Like I said, a truck crashed the rear gate, we opened fire but the truck was a bomb," Pip said.

Integra frowned. "A single car bomb? I highly doubt that's the end of it."

Pip nodded as his radio crackled to life. "Another bomb at the front gate! We've got hostiles coming in through the rear…" the voice said over the radio. "I think they're ghouls."

Pip's eyes met with Integra's. He expected to see fear in those icy blues but all he found was a burning anger. "Again, with the ghouls," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Bernadette, this is the same thing that happened to your predecessors. We were surprise attacked by an armed force of ghouls. Everyone aside from myself, Walter, Seras and Alucard was wiped out. Tell your men to fall back and…"

"I think it's time you just sit back and let us do what we're paid for," Pip said, cutting her off. He plucked his radio off his belt and held it up to his face. "All units, fall back to the west wing and take up defensive positions. Let them come in and break over our defenses, don't let them catch you in a pinch," Pip shouted into the radio. He smiled at Integra as he once again pushed the button on the radio, "Are the ghouls armed?"

The same voice that had spoken earlier came back on, this time the sound of gunfire and screaming could be heard behind him. "No Sir, they appear to be unarmed, but…" the transmission cut off with what sounded suspiciously like a bullet striking flesh and bone.

"They'll sort it out. Right now we need to get you to safety," Pip said.

Integra let out an irritated sigh. Pip had a feeling that her common sense was getting the better of her valor. He liked that. He figured she might pull some feminist line on him about how she could fight too, but it appeared she recognized her position as king on the chess board and needed to be guarded.

"There's a walkway that leads outside, over the grounds and into the west wing. We can take it and be above where your men are supposed to be stationing themselves." Integra said.

"Alright but I…" Pip stopped as Integra raised her pistol to point at his head. "W-what the hell are you doing?" he said as the gun fired. Pip slowly opened his eyes to see the smoking barrel of the gun and Integra's gaze, looking past him.

Pip turned around to see a dead body sprawled out on the ground. Behind it, coming through the open door, was three more figures; ghouls by the look of them. "Nice shot. Warn me next time?" Pip said.

Integra smiled. "Pay attention and I won't have to."

She started off down the hall and Pip followed. The ghouls came lumbering towards them and he expected Integra to open fire. Instead she ran her hand along the wall, seemingly feeling around for something. When she found it, she pushed. A section wall swung in and Integra stepped through it. Pip followed quickly and Integra shut the secret door behind them.

Alone in a narrow dark corridor, Integra tried to brush past Pip. He flattened himself against the wall to let he pass so she could lead the way, but it was no use. Getting stuck for an awkward moment, Integra managed wiggled back behind Pip. "Just head down the hallway. I'll tell you where to turn. This will lead us into another hall which we'll have to hope isn't too full of ghouls," she said, straightening out her glasses.

"You sure you don't want to try and squeeze past me again?" Pip asked, grinning in the dark.

"I could shoot you," she said.

"You give up too easy," Pip said, walking forward. Maybe he had the Lady Hellsing figured wrong.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Pip figured that the walls in the Hellsing mansion must be hollow; at least a few of them. Where else would the long, dark passage he and Integra Hellsing were walking down be located? "Stop. To your left there's the door we're looking for," Integra said.

How she could know where anything was in the pitch dark, Pip wasn't sure. He felt around for the secret door and found it. "Hold it," Integra said before he could open the door. "Put your ear to it and listen. There's likely to be ghouls shuffling about in the corridors."

Pip grinned and put his ear to the door. He wouldn't have thought to listen at the door; his opinion of Integra as a commander who knew little about actual combat was eroding. Still, he knew her to be wrong about the quality of the Wild Geese as soldiers and was now itching to prove it to her. He held his breath so he could better hear anything shuffling about in the hallway. "I don't hear anything," he said.

He heard Integra check to make sure her gun was chambered. "Open it."

Pip gave the door a push. It creaked loudly and swung out. Light flooded into Pip's eyes and he squinted as the hallway came into view. With his rifle held up to his shoulder he made sure both ends of the hallway were clear. Nothing but a suit of armor at one end and a painting at the other dwelled within the corridor. "It's clear," he said.

Integra stepped past him, brushing against him once more. "I'll take point, you keep an eye on the rear."

"I'll keep both eyes on the rear, don't worry," he said.

She cast him an annoyed look, but he saw her mouth turned up at the corner. Looking back every few seconds, Pip followed Integra down the hall, through a room that looked like some sort of study and up another flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a thick oak door. Integra went to open it but the knob wouldn't turn. "Dammit," she muttered. She holstered her gun and began fishing through her pants pockets. Pip turned to cover their back while Integra unfastened the front of her flak jacket to search her coat pockets. "Don't tell me I don't have the key on me…"

"My lips are sealed," Pip said as a crashing sound came from bellow them. The familiar sound of ghouls filled the corridor. Pip could hear their clumsy feet and hungry groans and guessed that there were about a dozen. "How's that door coming?" he asked as he saw their heads appear at the bottom of the stairs. The ghouls didn't look fresh. Their skin was grey and missing in patches, their faces had contorted into gruesome shapes in typical ghoul fashion. All of the ghouls were nude, making Pip wonder where they had come from.

"I don't have the key," Integra said. "Are there too many to shoot?"

A ghoul put his foot on the stairs and Pip opened fire. He kept his shots to three round bursts, obliterating the heads of four ghouls. They flopped backward like bags of wet meat, making Pip grimace. Four more took their place, stepping over the bodies like they didn't exist. Pip knew that he only had one spare clip and a pistol on him. "Can you shoot the lock?" he asked.

Integra sighed. Pip had the feeling that the door was expensive. He was about to turn and shoot it himself when he heard Integra's gun go off. Wood splinters struck the back of his hat and he felt the cool night air on his back. "Let's go," Integra said.

Pip turned away from the ghouls and followed Integra out onto the balcony. He shut the door behind him and kicked out of the decorative posts that supported the railing and used it to prop the door shut. He doubted it would hold for long though.

Integra was halfway across the walkway and Pip jogged to catch up. "Is that door locked too?" he asked.

"Probably," Integra said.

"If we don't do something about those blokes behind us, all we'll be doing is leaving them a way to flank us," Pip said.

"The walkway can be destroyed," Integra said. "It's designed for a situation just like this. The button to do it is at the other end."

"Great," Pip said. "Let's do it."

Pip sensed something overhead. He looked up to see a shape arc over their heads. He followed it down and saw it land on the walkway in front of them. It was a man wearing a brown trench coat with a matching brim hat. He stood up and Pip knew immediately he was one of the freak vampires. Pip felt the cold tingle of fear arise in his stomach. If this guy was anything like the Dandy had been, they were both dead.

The man's face was thin and pale. His eyes seemed to glow red as he flashed a set of pointed teeth at them. "Looks like you're caught," he said in a thin, reedy voice. "I take it you're Integra Hellsing?"

Integra answered by opening fire. The vampire threw his arms up to cover his head and heart and backed up. Bullets struck his forearms and stomach, sending blood spattering onto the floor. "Who the hell are you and what is the meaning of this?" Integra shouted, making Pip smile as well as feel a little braver.

The freak lowered his arms just enough to look at Integra. "Bitch! You know damn well what the meaning of this is!" he reached inside his coat and pulled out an automatic weapon.

"Duck!" Pip shouted. Integra hit the floor as Pip opened fire with his AK-47. The more powerful rounds pounded the vampire's arms and chest as he once again threw them up to protect himself.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he dropped his weapon, the tendons in his arms being too damaged to hold the weapon. Pip wasted no time in dashing forward, leaping over Integra. He was almost out of bullets and was hoping he wouldn't have to waste them. Pip held his rifle up as he ran into the vampire. The freak shoved him backward with his superior strength, but Pip merely stiff-armed him sideways towards the railing. Lowering his center of gravity and shoving hard, Pip sent the wounded freak over the railing.

Integra got to her feet as the ghouls broke down the door they had come from. "Good work Captain," Integra said, making Pip's heart leap a bit. "Let's cut them off."

Pip made his way to the other door and checked to see if it was locked. It was. Using the few remaining bullets he had in the clip, he shot the lock off as Integra opened a panel in the floor of the walkway and pulled on something. Pip heard rusty hinges sing as the walkway swung downward, sending a few ghouls for a ride.

The two entered the west wing and found the stairs leading downward to be barricaded from the other side. "Probably booby trapped," Pip said. "I'll be a good doorbell if that freak decides to come back up this way."

"We can either find a room to barricade ourselves in or we can join your men," Integra said. "Can they do this without your instruction?"

Pip nodded. "Lieutenant DuPont is a good man. So are the boys I've got under him. You know, the ones you shit on in the locker room."

Integra frowned. "You have my apologies. We'll take the elevator down,"

Pip shook his head. "No good. If they haven't rigged it to blow, they'll shoot us before the doors open. We're better of finding a place to hole up in."

"And if that freak decides to go after your men?" Integra said, crossing her arms.

Pip snorted. "That wanker? I watched the tape of the Valentine brother's attack, he was no Valentine. If he's got friends, I doubt they're much better. Hell, their ghouls looked like they dug them up yesterday," Pip said.

"Why don't you just radio your men and tell them we're using the elevator?" Integra asked.

"Because that would tell them right where we are and where we're headed," Pip said. "Know any good rooms to hole up in?"

Integra knew she was beaten. "Follow me."

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Pip followed Integra down the hallway where she stopped in front of a green, ornate door. Integra reached into her pocket and produced a single skeleton key. She used to open the fancy door and ushered Pip inside. Pip looked around the room and saw that it was small, only a few meters by a few meters. In the center was a wooden coffee table, polished to a mirror sheen and surrounded by three overstuffed chairs that looked old and expensive. What drew Pip's eye was the back wall, which was nothing but a large bookshelf. "What's this place? A study?" Pip asked turning around.

Integra shut the door and locked it. "Yes. Possibly the most important one in the building," Integra said. "Help me slide that table over to block the door. Some chairs too."

Pip leaned his rifle against the wall and helped Integra pile the furniture in front of the door. "Now what?" Pip asked after they had finished.

Integra looked around the room. From what Pip could tell there was no way in or out, not even through a window or a fireplace. "I'd suggest radioing your men but from in here that won't be possible," Integra said.

"Why not?" Pip asked.

"It's insulated against radio transmissions. If memory serves there are low powered jamming devices in the walls."

Pip cocked an eyebrow. "What for? What's so great about this room?"

Integra gestured to the bookshelf that was the back wall. "Those are the books my ancestors used to form Alucard into what he is today. Needless to say, the information is highly sensitive."

"So why put it in a tiny room guarded by a fancy door? Wouldn't and underground vault be better?"

Integra smiled, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "An underground vault is the first place someone would look. And besides, opening that door with anything but this key triggers an explosive charge powerful enough to obliterate everything standing in the hallway."

Pip looked at the door, his eyes widened. "What about us?"

Integra walked over to the book shelf and leaned against it. "We should be fine if we stay over her. The explosion was designed to take out the hall and not damage the room too much."

Pip joined her in leaning against the book case. "So if they try to get in that way they'll get blown up. Sounds dandy but…what do we do after the charge goes off?"

Integra pulled a cigar out of a pack she kept in her coat pocket and lit it. Taking a long drag she lazily blew the smoke out in front of her. "I don't know."

Pip coughed. He fixed his eyes on the door and thought about the hallway he had come down. If the ghouls broke through the door, he thought, the bomb would go off and destroy everything in the hallway. The room they were in would likely fill with smoke and debris. Even if their lives weren't in danger, it was possible they could be injured. With the wall gone they would also have nothing between them and whatever came next. "This doesn't look good for us," Pip said.

Integra frowned at him. "Giving up already?"

"Bollocks!" Pip shouted. "Listen you, just because I've got a healthy fear of death and try to avoid it, doesn't mean I'm a coward. You think what you like about me and us Geese, but get this much; we…"

Integra grabbed his shoulder, stopping his words in mid-air. "Captain Bernadette, that's enough. I don't think you or your men are cowards. I've seen plenty of brave men lose their nerve in the face of certain death…too many to put it past anyone."

She was looking directly at him with something aside from disdain on her face. Pip almost hadn't heard what she said; she was good looking normally, but when her looked softened, she was beautiful. "Oh, yeah, sorry," Pip said, not fully aware of what he was saying. "I wonder how they're doing right now."

"If what we saw on the walkway was any indication, no doubt they have chance. If the freaks think they've caught us by surprise they're mistaken. I trust you've drilled them according to the recommendations made by the committee after the Valentine's raid?"

Pip nodded. "Drill we did. So far as I know, everything has gone according to plan, at least on this end." Pip looked away from Integra and down at his gun. He hadn't spoken to her this much since…ever. "What'll we do now? While we wait?"

Integra held out her box of cigars. "Smoke?"

"Sure," Pip said taking one of the small cigars and sticking in his mouth. Integra produced a lighter and Pip used the flame she called up to light it. The cigar tasted nastier than he thought it might. "I might stick to my cigs," he muttered.

"They're an acquired taste, I'll admit."

"When did you start?" Pip asked.

Integra thought a minute. "When I was fourteen. I found a pack amongst my father's old things. I remember Walter finding out. He told me they weren't good for me and that whole bit, but he didn't do too much to stop me."

Pip smiled. "Could he if he wanted? Weren't you the boss back then?"

Integra gave Pip a look that said "Who told you?" although it was free of any agitation. "I was, but I don't think that's why he didn't try and stop me. Do you know how difficult it is to run an organization like this? You can't imagine," she said shaking her head.

"I think I can. Too much for such a young girl," Pip said.

"I've managed so far; only gotten everyone killed once…" she said, her voice trailing off. Pip saw her head dip forward slightly and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. Pip stood, dumbstruck as she slowly slid to the floor. "What if it happens again?"

"What?" Pip asked.

She glared up at him angrily. "What of your men get killed? It will be my fault, the same thing all over again. I was stupid to send those three off, stupid," she said through clenched teeth.

Pip opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had considered the old "All men die, that's out lot as commanders," speech but held it. He didn't think it would work. Integra stood up suddenly. "I'm going," she said. "Follow me if you like."

"Hey, now wait just a minute, have you gone daft? You're the football, the king, you need to be protected," he said walking after her.

She stormed over to the pile of furniture and began dragging a chair off the pile. "Bollocks. I'm not going to sit in a fortified room while my men are slaughtered, not again! I'll die first."

Did she say her men? Pip wasn't sure. He set his gun down by the wall while Integra struggled to move the furniture blocking the door. It was heavy stuff and hard work for one person. "If you go out there and get killed we'll all be screwed," Pip said. "What are you going to do anyway?"

"I'll tell you what I won't do, and that's sit by while people die for me. I'm tired of it." Integra said.

Pip grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She was inches away from him and he could smell her. She smelled like those bad cigars and gunpowder. Anger and pain showed on her face and she opened her mouth to yell something at him. Pip had been planning to slap her. Just a little something to bring her back to her senses. He'd done it before to hysterical men who had cracked during battle. Instead he kissed her. It was a good, long kiss. No tongue, a gentleman's kiss.

When he pulled back Integra stood before him completely stunned. Pip braced himself for the slap he knew was coming. Instead his lips once again met with Integra's as she leaned in and kissed him back. Pip let his arms slid around her waist as he held her closer.

A thump at the door made them break off. Integra turned around to face the door and drew her sidearm. "Ghouls from the sounds of it," she said.

Quietly, Pip picked up his AK-47 and pointed it at the door as he backed his way with Integra to the far wall. "Their timing is as rotten as they are," Pip grumbled.

Integra coughed. "If we survive, let's not speak of what just happened."

"I'm not one to kiss and tell," Pip said as the thumps on the door and wall became louder and more aggressive. "How do they know we're in here?"

"Vampire's have a heightened sense of smell. Likely the ghoul's vampire master is out there, directing them."

"When the door blows, we'll need to come out shooting as soon as we recover," Pip said. "You think that blockade could spare a chair?"

Integra moved forward, Pip followed. Together they dragged a chair off the pile and pulled it back near the wall where they both ducked behind it. There wasn't much space behind the chair and once again Pip found himself close to Integra. "As long as we've got nothing to do until the door tap blows…"

"No," Integra said flatly.

"We might die in the next few minutes," Pip said. "Besides, we'll just never speak of it again…"

The hammering on the door became much louder. Pip could feel the vibration through the floor as the ghouls smashed their dead limbs and assorted objects into the door, rattling it in its frame. The sound, the vibration, and the force of the explosion all seemed very far off as Integra's soft lips pressed into his as dust and wood splinters sailed over them.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Pip pulled back from what he thought might have been the best kiss he had ever had. Whether it was the explosion a few feet away that gave it some added zing, or the quality of the woman he had kissed, he wasn't sure. Giving Integra a wink, he rolled over and got to a kneeling position, his AK-47 pointed at the other end of the room. Integra did likewise with her smaller handgun.

The scene at the other end of the room was one of devastation. Through the dust, Pip could see that the entire wall had been blown down, not just in the room they were in, but the wall on the other side was gone as well. Pip's eyes scanned for any kind of movement, he could see charred body parts and blood littering the ground and walls but nothing more. As the dust began to clear, Pip saw that the bomb had done its work thoroughly. It appeared than nothing that had been standing in the hall was standing now.

"Let's go; I'll take point," Pip said.

"Mind the floor, it might have been weakened in the blast," Integra said.

With his gun barrel fixed to shoot anything that might be standing down at the end of the hallway, Pip made his way over the rubble strewn floor. From what he could tell, the bomb had merely caused surface damage to the floorboards.

At the other end of the hall Pip spied a familiar looking coat lying on the floor. Carefully, he walked toward it with Integra following close behind.

Lying spread eagle on the floor with a jack stud driven through his chest was the thin faced, pale vampire from out on the walkway. He was staring up at the ceiling, his red eyes rolling about painfully to look at Pip. "He's been staked," Integra said. "How lucky for us."

Pip turned to Integra. "Do we take him alive?"

Integra looked down at the paralyzed vampire, a cold expression on her face. She walked over and stood next to him, raising her gun to his face. "Can you speak?"

"Go to hell," the vampire said through clenched teeth.

"Is it just you or is there another?" Integra asked. "I'll kill you if you don't answer."

"One more," the vampire said. "A woman. She's giving hell to those mercs…"

Integra put three shots in the vampires face destroying it completely. Pip grimaced in disgust as the bullets glowed inside the vampire's ruined skull, burning the flesh. A pale, blue fire overtook the vampire, giving off little or no heat. Before Pip could mark what was happening the vampire crumbled into ash. "Heh, fancy that," he said marveling at the vampire's disintegration. "You could clean him up with a dust devil."

Integra reached into the pile of ashes where the head and been, fished out the bullets and placed them in her pocket. "Silver bullets aren't cheap," she said when Pip gave her a look.

"One down, one to go. I say we find a place to hole up again. Know any other rooms rigged to blow?" Pip asked.

"Yes, but we're not using them," Integra said. "There's one left engaging the Geese, we can flank it while it's fighting them."

"Didn't you hear anything I said back there?" Pip said. "You're the flag, we can't risk you being captured or killed."

"I am not a flag, nor am I the football or the queen," Integra said sternly. "I am your commanding officer and you will do as I say. I have taken your council into consideration and made my decision. We will be flanking that miserable freak together. Now let's get to it."

"How do we get down there? The elevator and stairs are no good and neither is that walkway we blew." Pip said doing his best to appear irritated at being ordered around. In truth, Integra's orders were carrying more and more weight with him every time she exuded her authority.

"That window behind you has ivy growing up the wall on the outside. It's thick and supported by a wooden structure to help it grow; we'll climb down that." Integra said moving past Pip and over to the window.

"Who's idea was it to grow that? Couldn't someone climb it and break in?" Pip asked as Integra opened the window.

"That's what guards are for," Integra said looking cautiously out the window at the ground bellow. A burst of gunfire rang through the night air and they could hear shouts from bellow.

Pip moved next to Integra and looked out the window as well. The sounds from bellow told him that his men were still alive and fighting. The voices he could hear were too muffled to make out any meaning, but he took heart knowing that they were not screams. "Who's going first?"

Integra slid her gun into its holster on her hip and swung a leg out the window. Pip grabbed her by her Kevlar vest for support while she made to climb down. They both froze upon hearing breaking glass bellow them. Pip looked past Integra as she strained to look behind and bellow her. "What's happening?" she asked sharply.

Pip saw a figure clad in dark clothing running across the lawn. He could make out long dark hair swaying out from under a black skullcap and he immediately assumed it was the other female vampire. "Ha! They've got her on the run!" Pip pulled Integra back inside letting her fall on her hands and knees to the floor. Quickly, she got to her feet and shoved Pip back so she could see what was happening bellow.

The vampire woman was indeed making a run across the lawn towards the high, brick wall that surrounded the Hellsing manor's grounds. Pip made to move around Integra and steady his AK-47 against the window sill for a shot. As he did, another burst of gunfire rang out from bellow and the vampire woman dropped, clutching her legs. "Looks like they got her," Pip said happily. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Integra smirking triumphantly.

They watched together as five of the Wild Geese clamored out the window and spread out, heading towards the wounded vampire as she tried to crawl away. As they advanced, they began firing into her upper body, obliterating her head and pumping bullets into her heart. They stopped firing when the woman burned to ash, but they didn't lower their weapons. "Radio them and learn their status," Integra ordered.

Pip grabbed his radio off his belt and pushed in the call button. "This is Captain Bernadette, Blue Leader, what's your status? Over."

"Captain, this is Blue Leader, two dead and three wounded. Bullets, one is serious. Over."

"Copy that Blue Leader. What about the enemy? Over."

"All targets neutralized on the ground floor. You want me to send out a team and begin a sweep of the premise? Over."

"Right away. Disarm any booby taps you might have on the elevator. We're headed down. Over and out," Pip said.

"Copy that Captain. Over and out," replied the man Pip called Blue Leader.

"They'll radio it in when they finish with that," Pip said to Integra.

Integra nodded and shut the window. "Don't let your guard down, we don't know what's still slinking about in the halls," Integra said.

"Good call," Pip said heading towards the elevator. "Looks like we'll have a right mess to clean up later doesn't it?"

He heard Integra sigh. "Oh dear lord yes. The paperwork alone is going to kill me."

"Was that a complaint I heard from the ice cold Sir Hellsing?" Pip said, looking back at her.

"You still want your raise Captain?" she said. Pip smiled and walked quietly to the elevator.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Pip walked briskly down the hall towards Integra's office. It had been a week since the attack and already they place was looking as good as it had before. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have guessed that a band of mercenaries had fought a horde of undead within the walls and won. Pip knocked on Integra's door and waited for her "Enter."

He walked through and couldn't stop himself from smiling when he was her. The sun was beaming through the large window behind her, lighting up the room while the high-backed chair she sat in cast her in light shadows. She was resting her chin in her palm and looking at him. "Captain Bernadette, good to see you. I trust you have the latest report on our men?"

Pip held up the yellow envelope that contained the latest reports. He placed it down in her desk and stood at attention. "Everything is ship shape. The wounded men are recovering and morale is running high," he said.

Integra opened the folder and perused it. "What of the dead?"

"They've been shipped off to their next of kin for burial."

"Along with our condolences?"

Pip licked his lips. "As you requested. But it's really just a formality, men like us don't have much in the way of families," Pip said.

Integra leaned back in her chair and swiveled it to the left, letting the sun hit her. Pip found his mind switch to autopilot as he watched the sun play off her face. She was saying something about the dead, proper burial rites and trying to see if she couldn't hook them up with official military honors. "What do you think?" she asked, looking straight at him with her freezing blue eyes.

"Eh, what was that?" Pip asked, snapping out of it.

She paused for a long moment and smiled. "What do you think about the Wild Geese being eligible for military honors? Or are you truly in it for the money?"

She was smiling at him. Why? She never smiled…not really, not at him. "The money mainly," he said, hoping it was what she wanted to hear. It was the truth at least. "If we wanted honors, we'd join the army."

Integra got up out of her chair and walked slowly around to the front of the desk. Pip's eyes tracked her every movement as she placed one foot directly in front of the other. Her uniform wasn't flattering, but it didn't need to be. He could feel her presence as it came near him, he didn't need to see much of anything when it came to her.

He turned to face her as she got close. He wasn't even sure why he had stood at attention to begin with. Something about her made him assume it was expected. Something was different now.

He could smell her now, she was so close. The smell of those cigars she was always smoking clung to her as usual. She looked straight into his good eye and leaned in slightly. Pip felt his chest tighten and his body become cold. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked, a few inches from his face.

He had eaten a bagel with some tea an hour ago. "No," he said, his body frozen. He could kiss her again if he wanted, but without the threat of impending doom he couldn't make the first move for some reason.

"Would you like to have a late breakfast with me?" she asked.

A sudden thought occurred to Pip. "Won't the others talk?"

Integra shrugged. "Eventually. But for the moment the vampires are sleeping and we don't have to trouble Walter if we don't want to."

"Sounds fine. Maybe we can discuss some ideas I had for fortifying this place a bit better," Pip said.

Integra gave a short, soft, laugh. "Of course captain. Let's head to the kitchen."

She hooked Pip's arm with her own and led him through the door, leaving the report back on her desk. Pip didn't register the journey to the kitchens. All he knew was that Integra was touching him and he was going to have breakfast with her.

Integra made pancakes while Pip worked on frying up bacon and eggs. Pip was used to cooking his own food, but Integra burned a pancake before getting the hang of it. They sat across from one another at a small, round table. Pip had also made them a pot of tea. Pip removed his hat while he ate and frantically scanned his brain for things to talk about while Integra quietly ate her food; sometimes he caught her looking at him while she was chewing.

"You make good pancakes," he said.

Integra poked one of her pancakes with her fork. "You mercenaries will eat anything and like it, won't you?"

Pip blushed a little, realizing that he wasn't going to slip much past her. "Eat old C-rations for a month straight and you can eat anything. I ate a boot once."

"A boot?" she said, smiling a little.

_Smooth, Pip, smooth,_ he thought. "Yeah. We had completely run out of food and we couldn't forage. Boot leather will do in a pinch…" Why had he mentioned the boot incident? This made no sense, he had hit on women from nearly every continent in the world. He was a suave mercenary and here he was acting like an idiot kid. "I wasn't my boot."

Integra chuckled. "That God for small mercies," she said. "So will you fight for any cause or do you have scruples?"

Pip nearly choked on his bacon. A few days ago he would have gladly told her that he'd fight and kill for anyone paying him money; now he wasn't sure about how he should answer this question. "Well…it's like this, we don't much care who it is we're fighting for…to a point. Just about everyone who hires us has some political agenda that's really just meaningless. I mean, we're not in to shooting orphans or what have you but…it's hard to explain."

Integra looked at him for a long moment and he prayed that he had said the right thing. She wouldn't buy any lies; all he could do was hope the truth sat well with her. "What do you think of our particular cause?"

"What? Killing off vampires?" Pip shrugged, "From what I've seen, someone needs to keep them in line. I guess it's fairly noble compared to what we normally do…how come you do it?"

Integra smiled and took a bite of pancake. Pip thought he had asked a stupid question, but she looked to be thinking. "Like you said, someone has to keep them in line. I'm the head of the Hellsing family; it's only natural I do this. What else would I do?"

"What would you rather be doing?" Pip asked, glad to not talk about himself.

Integra let her fork rest on her plate while she looked away from Pip out the window. He eyes seemed to be looking to the tree outside for an answer. After a long moment she gave a short laugh. "Huh. I guess I don't know. I can't imagine doing anything else with myself. My father groomed me for this since I was little and I've done it ever since he died when I was young."

"Do you enjoy it? All of this?" Pip asked.

Integra shrugged. "I wouldn't call it fun, but it does give me a sense of satisfaction. Not many women my age get to save England from vampires."

Pip nodded. He was onto something here, he thought. What did Integra do with herself aside from order vampire slayers around? "What would you call fun?"

Integra looked at Pip and seemed to catch on to what he was doing. "Fun? Hmm, I suppose I like to play chess. I play with Walter usually, sometimes Alucard. Lately I found that you can play it on the internet, so I play it there too."

"Somehow I figured you'd like chess," Pip said. "We should play a game sometime."

"Not today. I've got about five meetings to attend and some other errands that require my attention." Pip frowned and shrugged. He hadn't expected to spend as much time as he had with her; she was a busy woman after all. "However," Integra added. "I'm free tonight. Drop by my office around eight thirty and I'll have something for us to do."

"Sounds good," Pip said, finishing off his plate and taking a gulp of tea. Integra had finished her food as well and was standing up. "I'll take care of all this." He began stacking their plates on top of one another.

"Good. I'll see you this evening," Integra said as she left through the door. Pip brought the plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink. He had no desire to wash them, he was a solider, not a butler. Still, he'd feel like a wanker if he just left them.

He filled the sink and was about to squirt some detergent in when he sensed a presence behind him. "I'll take care of those," Walter, the butler said. Pip nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn't sure how long Walter had been in the room. The older gentleman walked over to Pip and stood next to him by the kitchen counter. Pip thought he had an odd look about him for a butler. He was at least sixty but his hair was jet black and tied back in a pony-tail.

"You sure? I can get them, I made the mess," Pip said.

"You and Sir Integra; no sense taking all the blame," Walter said.

"Oh yeah, we uh, had some things to discuss and we were both hungry," Pip said scratching the back of his head.

"I hear a boot can sustain a man in a pinch," Walter said as he took a pair of rubber gloves from the cupboard.

Pip swallowed hard. He guessed that a few of the Hellsing staff wouldn't take kindly to him getting close to Integra but he didn't think he'd have to deal with it so soon. The butler's serene expression didn't give any hint of malice, but Pip had seen security tapes of the Valentine brother's raid. Walter had looked the same way when he slew Jan's ghouls. "Speaking of boots, I think I need to do an inventory," Pip said as he walked out of the kitchen, half expected to be sliced in half by wires he couldn't see. "Later," he called back.

He briskly made his was back towards the barracks, not sure if Walter had responded or not. "I think I just met the proverbial father figure," Pip said to himself. "I guess that means the best I can hope for is that Alucard being the older brother type." _God help me if he's got a thing for her._

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Pip had on his best hat and eye patch as he left the barracks and made his way towards the Hellsing manor that stood in sharp relief against the starlit sky across the grounds. He had even replaced the Band-Aid he wore on his nose for the occasion. It was eight o' clock; he would make it to Integra's office long before eight-thirty but there was no way he was going to be late. One could never tell what might lay way a traveler in the Hellsing manor. One of his sentries might stop him to talk or he might get lost in the house.

He crossed the green and onto a cobblestone walkway that lead up a set of stone steps. At the top was a wooden door with a thin rectangular glass window set into it. As he reach the top of the steps he felt the wind blow up the back of his neck and noticed the shadows near the corners of the building begin to swirl and move. The door before him turned black and a tall man in a red coat stepped out like it was black pool.

Alucard wasn't wearing his hat, nor his sunglasses. Pip wasn't sure if that meant he was dressed to kill or not; he was hoping it meant not. Alucard stood up to his full height and looked down at Pip with a leering grin. "Captain Bernadette," he said, "out for an evening stroll?"

Pip swallowed hard and met Alucard's gaze with his eye. He knew Alucard didn't care for cowards and he tried his best not to sweat. "Yeah, the barracks was getting a bit stuffy; thought I'd get some air," he said.

Alucard stood still in front of the door and kept looking at Pip. The grin had disappeared from his face and he seemed to be studying Pip; looking at something not visible to most people perhaps. "I think you'll find that it's rather stuffy inside. Why don't I show you someplace that will clear your lungs." Alucard stepped forward and placed his hand on Pip's shoulder, guiding him back down the stairs.

Pip fought the urge to cringe under Alucard's hand. The vampire had a firm grip on his shoulder as they walked back down to the cobblestone walkway. Like someone leading an old friend to a favorite spot in the park; Alucard guided Pip around to the back of the manor. Pip noticed, as they headed towards a small orchard, that this particular section of the grounds wasn't patrolled as often as some others.

Alucard led Pip beneath the trees and walked ahead of him. Gesturing to the branches with a sweep of his arm he said "See, all the air you can breath."

Pip coughed. "Yeah…" he had a feeling this was going somewhere; he'd let Alucard make the first move.

"I hear you handled yourselves quite well last week. I'm sure Integra was overjoyed to find that she didn't need vampires to defeat vampires," Alucard said.

Pip smiled, his bravado kicked in. "She did seem a bit cheered by the fact that it was humans that wasted em," Pip said. "Seems a bit backwards for a vampire hunting outfit to be made up of all vampires."

Alucard disappeared from Pip's view; his voice suddenly coming from behind. "Backwards…yes," Alucard said. "Like I always say, in the end, it's a man that kills the monster."

Pip didn't turn around; instead, he continued to face forward and wonder why he had antagonized Alucard. "Yep…men killing monsters, that's what we do."

"Who?"

Pip took a breath. "Us, the Wild Geese. I wasn't sure about this vampire hunting gig at first but we seem to have taken to it right nicely," Pip said.

Alucard laughed. "I said men kill monsters, not geese."

Pip shrugged. "Those things we killed looked like monsters to me."

Alucard was suddenly standing a foot in front of Pip. Pip resisted the urge to step back, instead he looked into Alucard's face; his eyes had become black pools. "Those things were insignificant pieces of trash, not monsters. You and your men are more like dogs who tore open a trash bag than you are monster slayers."

Pip smiled; if Alucard thought he was going to keep him from seeing Integra, he had another thing coming. "If you're done, I have an appointment to keep," Pip said.

"I know you do," Alucard said. "Better not keep her waiting." Alucard vanished from view leaving Pip alone in the small orchard. Calmly, he strode back towards the door Alucard had stopped him at. He checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes to spare.

He walked fast but didn't run. He didn't want to be out of breath when he arrived; if Alucard had been trying to make it look like he had timed himself poorly he wasn't going to fall into the trap. "A bit petty, really," Pip said as he headed towards Integra's office.

**To be continued… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Pip made it to the door of Integra's office with five minutes to spare. He was out of breath from running and took a minute to catch his wind and let the color drain from his face a little. Something about Integra threw a monkey wrench in his suave demeanor and the last thing he needed was to try and talk to her coming down off a light workout.

He knocked on the door and wondered if Alucard would try to butt-in. He knew the vampire had bizarre teleportation abilities and could watch anyplace in the mansion he liked. Pip made a note not to let it bother him. For the next hour or two all his attention was going to Integra and not searching for horrible red eyes floating in dark corners.

"Enter." Came Integra's voice from inside. Pip opened the door and walked in as confidently as he could. He didn't stop in front of her desk to salute her, although he thought he might. Hoping that this wasn't as formal a visit as that, he sat down in the chair Integra had placed in front of her desk.

"Evening," he said, looking into her eyes, something he was enjoying more and more now that cold indifference wasn't the only thing he saw in them. Now he found her gaze slightly more accommodating. It was as though she now held a slight, amused, curiosity about him as opposed to a disdain.

"I apologize for having to do this in my office," she said. "The only other private places in the house would seem inappropriate."

"That's alright," Pip said. "If you don't mind me saying, you look best in your office. You seem more at home here than anywhere else."

Integra smiled slightly; a sight Pip found better than the night sky behind her with its stars. "I spend a great deal of my time in here. It's a small wonder I'm more comfortable here than anywhere else."

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a rectangular box with a checkered pattern on it. She opened it and poured small, wooden chess pieces out onto the desk. She then set the box down, its pattern facing up to form the board. Pip couldn't help but smile. "Something amusing?" Integra said, setting up the white pieces on her side.

"I half expected you to pull out some gold thing with marble pieces. Everything else around this place is ritzy like that." Pip set his black pieces up, trying to recall which side the queen went on.

"Budget cuts," Integra said. "The place gets blown up by freaks every other week; it gets expensive."

It took Pip a second to realize she had made a joke and smiled. "I see. Hopefully with the new security measures we've got in place, it won't get blown up so often."

"I should hope not."

Integra moved her piece first with Pip taking little time to make his move. Three moves in and Pip found himself in checkmate. As Pip studied the board trying to figure out how it had happened, Integra laughed. The sound made Pip look up to see her covering her mouth. It was a full, honest laugh from a woman who didn't look capable of such a feat. The sound made him forget the chess board. "I haven't seen that in a while," Integra said.

"Seen what?"

"Someone lose in three moves. It's rare."

"Have another go?" Pip asked.

"I should hope so. You didn't last nearly long enough."

"That's never happened to me before, I swear," Pip said.

Integra laughed again and put her pieces back. "I'll take your word for it."

This time their game lasted half an hour. Pip got the distinct impression that she was going easy on him. She didn't play chess much and didn't want him getting beaten too early. She won their second game and they set up for another. "You're better at this game than you let on," Pip said. "Next you'll want to put money on these games."

"You and your Wild Geese are already cleaning me out. I'd hustle you only to pay you at the end of the month."

Pip smiled at that and thought of their recent raise. Hellsing paid well and despite the lethal nature of the work, it was a welcome change from their typical fare. "Mind if I ask a personal question?" Pip said.

Integra moved a piece and looked at him flatly. "You may."

"How much do you pay that Alucard bloke? He seems pretty handy when he's around. He must be high on the payroll."

Integra grinned. "His work is his pay. He rather enjoys his work even though he gripes to no end about having to fight the dregs of the vampire world. That and he's bound to serve my family by ancient oaths."

Pip raised an eyebrow, his good eye fixed on Integra rather than the chessboard. "Bound by oaths? How's that now?"

Integra shrugged. "It's a long story and one I'm not entirely filled in on. From what I've dug up, he's largely responsible for this organizations existence. He was the first vampire to be defeated by the old masters and they did something to him to keep him under control and increase his power. What they did and how they did it, I'm not sure. My father died before he could tell me all that much." She moved a piece, threatening one of Pip's bishops.

"So you two have know each other since you were about twelve then, right?" Pip said, moving his bishop.

"Yes. I don't see him much during the day but we've talked on many occasions."

"What do you talk about? I take it he gets out less you do…no offense."

Integra smiled wryly. "None taken. And you're right, he's not exactly up on current events. He has a TV in his chamber and I gather than he watches it but he usually only talks to me about…abstract things."

Pip rubbed his chin. "Abstract things?"

"Human nature, choices, war, things like that. It gets a bit droll after a while. Not that I don't like an intellectual man but…"

"Sometimes small talk goes a long way," Pip said. "I get you. Me and the men could talk your ear off about war and all that, we've seen enough Lord knows, but we like to keep it light." Integra moved a pawn and took one of Pip's knights. He was on his way to losing again and knew it. "I thought vampires were supposed to be smooth operators," Pip said casually.

"Oh he is, believe me," Integra said. "When he's not discussing mass murder he's flirting with me. At least I think he is."

"Really?"

Integra shrugged. "It seems like it. I'm not sure if he has romantic designs or not…I'm not sure he _can_ have romantic designs, but he makes a good show of it if he can't."

Pip moved his rook, thinking it might keep him in the game longer. Their time was almost up, he gathered, and he would likely leave when the game ended. He wasn't going to win, but he'd drag it out as long as he could. "I take it you don't care for his advances?" Pip said.

Integra sighed. "Not particularly. I don't have time for a relationship and for obvious reasons, I can't have with him and I don't care to be teased with it." She moved her bishop to threaten the rook Pip had moved.

Pip felt his blood begin to circulate faster. She had opened herself up in the real game he was paying and here was his chance to advance his pieces significantly. Moving them wrong however would spell disaster. "No time for a relationship? That must be hard for an attractive young woman such as yourself."

Integra nodded. "It can be. I just burry myself in my work and think of my mission. It helps." She was studying the board hard now; her face flat and expressionless.

Pip licked his lips and his fingers twitched. "I don't have time either…funny how that is," he said, nearly mumbling it.

"Say again?"

"I said it's funny how two people who get along so well, who work together, can't find time to get together."

"We're together now," Integra said. "We found time easily enough." It was Pip's turn, yet he made no move to touch his pieces. Instead, he looked at Integra until she looked back. Their eyes met and Pip's expression seemed to say _checkmate_.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Did you just…"

"I guess I did."

She frowned. "We can't. We're both professionals and we need to work together. We can't be involved."

Pip had expected this. "You and that vampire work just fine together. You're the chief vampire hunter, he's a vampire, he flirts with you…what's one more inappropriate relationship?"

Integra said nothing. She merely looked at Pip, her expression not as blank as it had been. It seemed that she was thinking, trying to sort out an argument between her head and heart. "How would it work?"

Pip shrugged. "How should it? I'm not asking you to marry me, just…sit with me now and again. Like now. This was alright wasn't it? I won't tell my men, they'll assume I'm working or something."

"And what about my staff?" Integra said. "Walter, Seras and Alucard?"

"They already seem to know," Pip said. "and, unless I'm mistaken, you don't answer to them."

Integra sighed and looked away. For a long moment, Pip held his breath. Clearly, he had made inroads, but if she said no now he knew it would be final. Once Integra Hellsing made up her mind, she didn't change it. She turned her head towards him, a strand of blond hair fell across he cheek. He could already hear the word _no_ forming on her lips so when she said, "Alright," he thought he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said alright. We can be 'together' or whatever the hell it's called. But if it hinders our jobs even in the slightest…"

"We'll break it off. No problem."

"Right," she said. "It needs to be kept quiet and discrete. No babbling to your men about any of it. Understood?"

Pip smiled. His heart was beating fast and he felt like he had lost weight. The bitch was back, but she was his now, at least a little bit, for a short while. "Understood."

"And watch out for Alucard," Integra said. "He's under my control but that control isn't one-hundred percent unwavering."

Pip nodded, recalling his prior meeting with the vampire and wondering if he was listening right now. It was going to be a long, long walk back to the barracks across the Hellsing grounds in the dark. "I'll be as careful as can be," Pip said, moving his rook again.

Integra took the rook with he knight. "See that you do. Check."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Pip began breathing a bit easier when he was within fifty feet of the barracks he slept in. Two of his men were standing at either side of the door, carrying weapons. Both had their chins resting on their chests, making Pip frown. "Asleep on the job are we?" he muttered, walking closer.

Too late he realized that one, Wild Geese didn't sleep on guard duty, and two, they didn't do it in pairs. He felt, rather than heard, the form of Alucard materialize behind him. Swallowing hard, Pip stopped moving. "That you, Big Red?" he asked, his suicidal bravado kicking in.

"Turn around and find out," Alucard said. The calm, mocking tone his voice usually carried was gone, replaced by a flat seriousness.

Slowly, Pip turned. Sure enough, Alucard had materialized out of the darkness to stand before Pip, much as he had earlier that evening. Pip was unarmed, but even if he was, he doubted he'd be able to do anything to the vampire. "So it is you. Out for another midnight stroll, or did you just decide my men needed a nap?"

Alucard's red, inhuman eyes narrowed into slits and bored through Pip. "Don't toy with me human. Few things escape my notice when the sun is down."

Pip crossed his arms and tilted his head. "If you've got a problem, I suggest you just come right out and say it."

Alucard grinned, showing off a row of pointed teeth. "You don't know what you're getting into, human. This world was not meant for the likes of you. It's only a matter of time before your ripped apart."

Pip snorted. "Oh really? So this is all for my own personal safety then now is it? My, you're a real sweetheart, looking out for me like this. Well if it's alright with you, I think I'll take my chances."

Pip was about to turn and leave when Alucard spoke. "I think you misunderstand me, Captain Bernadette. Whether you get mauled to death by freaks is no concern of mine. It's that girl you should mind yourself around. She isn't something to be toyed with."

Pip glared at Alucard, his fear dissipating, becoming anger. "Who's toying with her? You were eavesdropping, you know what she thinks of you. I think the only one doing the toying here, is yourself."

Alucard's toothy grin became more of a snarl. "I'm getting tired of you. Perhaps it's time you saw a real monster in action."

Pip's body tensed, his eyes shot to Alucard's hands to see if he would go for a gun. Pip cursed his stupidity for going unarmed, and wondered if he would be able to one of the sleeping guards and grab a rifle before Alucard plugged him full of holes.

Pip threw out that idea. He'd never make it by the time he was shot, and if he was going to get shot by Alucard it was going to be in the face, not running away. "And perhaps it's time you explained to me just one thing," Pip said, hoping these wouldn't be his last words.

"Oh, and what's that?" Alucard said, his old tone coming back. Pip wasn't sure if that was a sign he would live through this or not.

"It's obvious you're not keen on me going with Integra. My question is…why? Are you her daddy, that hates the boy she brought home or are you her big brother? Maybe you're just a concerned friend, or maybe, you're just a jealous bloke who's miffed he can't get the girl. Which is it?"

Alucard said nothing for a moment. His inhuman eyes met Pip's and he opened his mouth, this time showing a row of normal teeth with only two fangs to make them monstrous looking. "She is Integra Hellsing, my sworn master. I'm sworn to do her bidding and protect her from her enemies," he said flatly.

Pip wasn't sure that was true at all, but decided to run with it. "Fair enough. Well then see here mate, I'm not an enemy. She's a bit more than just another piece of tail to me; you can reads minds a bit, I suspect, so you can tell that's true easy enough. Also, I'm pretty sure she'd be annoyed with you if you was to kill, cripple, or otherwise harass me."

Alucard stepped forward, coming closer to Pip. He stopped a foot in front of the man, and stared down at him. "I can tell that you _think_ you're not an enemy of Sir Integra, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you're any good for her. And second, she didn't expressly forbid me to kill, maim, or cripple you, so your safety around me is somewhat dubious."

Pip felt the fear creeping back into his stomach. The vampire had a point. Still, he wasn't going to back down. "I think you should take this up with your master and see what she thinks. I don't think it's up to you at all really."

Another evil grin spread across Alucard's face. "Fine. Perhaps I will speak with her. Until then, I suppose you're free to carry out your business with her. Did you know that I tore the heads off the last two men who tried to harm her? She shot the other one."

"Uh, she might have mentioned it," Pip said.

"I'd hate to have to do that again so, just so you know, if you hurt her in any way…" His left hand gripped Pip's shoulder and pulled him in closer as he drove his right fist into Pip's stomach. Pip felt the air whoosh out of him all at once, and he sunk to his knees. "I might have an accident involving you next time we're out in the field," Alucard said, walking past Pip as he lay on the ground.

Pip tried to breath but couldn't as he heard Alucard's footsteps plod away and disappear. The next thing Pip knew, the two sleeping guards were standing over him. "Are you alright Sir? What happened?"

Pip finally managed to gulp down some air and stood up. He had never been punched in the stomach so hard in his life and knew he would have a fist-sized bruise there in the morning. "I fell down," Pip said. "Damned dew on the grass."

The two guards exchanged dubious glances and then looked back at Pip. "Uh, dew, yeah," one said. "It can get slippery."

Pip stood up straight, causing him no small amount of pain. "Back you your posts."

They saluted and did as he ordered. He managed to walk into the barracks and find his bunk without talking to anyone and maintaining his dignity. When he was in his skivvies and in bed, he laid awake looking at the ceiling. _Stupid vampire,_ he thought. _Master my arse, he's got the hots for her or my name is Susan. A bit selfish of him really. He's got that shapely police girl if he needs company…why can't my life ever be easy?_

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Pip watched a technician out of his good eye while he sipped some rancid tasting coffee. He didn't expect to find good coffee in England, but then again, good coffee didn't have quite the same kick bad coffee did.

He was supposed to be making sure the skinny, bald man who was performing maintenance on the security camera monitors wasn't also installing any bugs, but his mind was far from such matters of security. He was thinking about when his next date with Integra Hellsing would be.

He hadn't actually seen her in the past few days. The situation with this Millennium group, or whatever they were, had been heating up and judging from those in attendance at the last meeting they had, the shit was about to hit the fan. Hell, the Queen had even been there.

The meeting's climax had been the head being blown off that odd cat-boy who had walked in out of nowhere. How he had managed that, Pip had spent many hours wondering about. The personal highlight for Pip had been the look Alucard had shot him after shooting the Nazi messenger. _That could be your head splattered all over the floor,_ it had said.

Pip shuddered a little thinking about it as the technician slid a panel back into place and began putting his tools away. "You didn't pull any of that James Bond stuff I trust?" Pip said with a smirk as the technician walked towards the door.

"No, sir," he replied with a wink as he passed Pip.

Pip didn't think he'd know a bug if he saw one. He'd have to trust that whoever Hellsing hired to check over that sort of work would do so. Checking his watch, Pip decided he might just catch Integra coming back to her office. He doubted he'd have much time with her, but a minute or two just to say hello would be enough to carry him for a day or so.

"You're on duty here," Pip said to a guard outside the door. "Make a note of anyone who comes through here, authorized or not." The guard nodded and Pip made haste to Integra's office. If someone was with her, he'd simply make a quick report. Their relationship was still more or less a secret around the compound.

It was early evening and Pip thought Alucard might be awake enough to interrupt him as he crossed the yard from the security office to the main house. Pip made it to the door well enough and was in the hall when he nearly ran into Seras Victoria.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," she said, stopping in front of him. Pip smiled politely at the well-developed vampire woman and wondered how it was that she was awake so early. "I didn't mean to almost run into you Captain Bernadette."

"Don't mention it," he said and tried to move around her. She stepped ever so slightly in front of him to block his path. It was clear she wanted to talk.

"Who was that strange person in the conference room the other day? The one Master shot? How in the blue blazes did he get past security?" Seras asked in a loud whisper.

Pip could have screamed at her and thrown her out the side window. If it wasn't one vampire getting between him and Integra, it was another. "You know, I don't know. Must've been magic or something," Pip said quickly. "Now if you'll…"

"Magic? Really? Blimey, how are we supposed to fight with that, honestly? I mean, that card throwing bloke was bad enough, and that awful Father Anderson, but this teleportation business is serious business. He couldn't appeared in Integra's office and…"

"Speaking of Integra's office, I'm late," Pip interrupted, a bit vexed that he had to be rude to such a shapely lady. "If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, of course," Seras said, moving aside so Pip could rush past.

Pip made it to the hallway with Integra's main office in it just in time to see her disappear down the opposite end of the hall, flanked by about half a dozen men in suites. He could smell the smoke from her cigar as it lingered in the air and it made his heart sink. _Oh, that stupid girl…god damned vampires, I hate them all, _he thought bitterly.

"Looks like you just missed her," a familiar voice said from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see the serene, wrinkled face of Walter looking at him flatly. "She's been awfully busy as of late. So have we all for that matter."

Pip resisted the urge to sigh loudly. He wasn't sure how much Walter knew or what his opinion of the information he did have was. "No rest for the wicked I suppose," Pip said.

Pip didn't see Walter's hand move, and for a moment the yellow envelope Walter had extended seemed like anything but a message. "Sir Integra told me to give this to you," Walter said.

Pip took the envelope and examined it. It hadn't been sealed in any fashion, so it was impossible to tell if Walter had read it or not. Pip pulled out the small, white piece of paper tucked deep inside and unfolded it. _Meet me behind the mailroom, out by the rear gate, at nine. Don't be late, there won't be much time, _the note read. Pip crumpled the letter, having memorized it, placed it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

Walter's eyebrow raised slightly but otherwise, he said nothing. "Thank you, Walter," Pip said. "I've got to be off. Have a nice day." Resisting the urge to skip, Pip headed back down to the security room. _Please, God, don't let that damned vampire get wind of this,_ he thought.

**To be continued… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Pip would shoot his watch if it had been lying to him. It was ten past nine and he feared he had either missed Integra by a few minutes or she simply wasn't coming. _I'd have seen her leave if I was really late,_ he thought as shifted his weight from foot to foot. _Maybe she's the late one…got held up or something._

His anxiety made him want to shoot his watch whether it was a liar or not. Being anxious and not able to truly express it was a horrible sensation for Pip. It also got him to thinking. _How exactly do I know that letter really was from Integra? I'm not so certain that butler is any more fond of me than Alucard…and if the two are in cahoots I might have been set up._

He unbuttoned the holster of his pistol when he heard footsteps brush over the grass around the corner of the mailroom. He relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief when Integra's blond head appeared from around the corner and came towards him.

There were no clouds in the sky to block the dim light of a half-moon. Without speaking, Integra walked up to Pip and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "They're planning something, but we don't know what."

Pip slid his hands around waist and drew her in close. He planted his lips over hers and kissed her deep and long. "We can talk about work anytime," Pip said. "Let's save it for the morning."

Having been in his share of battles, Pip was familiar with how fast time could move when it wanted. He knew that, like firefights, moments like these flew by all to quickly to become mere memories. As he held Integra close to him, kissing her, feeling the warmth of her body and smelling the cigar smoke that clung to her skin and clothes, he did his level best to keep the time from slipping. Everything from her smell, her touch and her taste he catalogued in his memory.

After what felt like a mere five minutes, which his watch told him was closer to thirty, Integra pulled away. "I've got a meeting I need to be in," she said, looking at his chest. "I'm sure you have something to do as well."

Pip nodded and kissed her forehead. "I need to think up a plan to wipe out Millennium so we can have a bit more free time around here," he said, smiling. "Assuming the Geese will still have jobs."

Integra brushed her knuckles gently across Pip's cheek, beneath his good eye. "I'm sure I can find something for you to do," she said with the barest hint of a smile. Pip could see it in her eyes more than her mouth. "I'm afraid our meetings won't become more frequent until the end of Millennium. They're easily the biggest problem Hellsing has had to deal."

Pip grinned. "I think we've got it well in hand. Aside from the Geese, you've got two vampires and that butler for backup. Big Red alone might be enough."

Integra was nodding slowly. "I agree. Have you spoken to Alucard recently?"

Pip considered how to answer. He wasn't about to tell her Alucard had slugged him. He wondered what the vampire had been telling her. "We've chatted," Pip finally said.

Integra looked him over, making him feel as though he were being x-rayed. Clearly she thought there was more to it than mere chatting, but the fact she was looking at him in such a way made Pip think Alucard hadn't told her much of anything. "You remember what I said about not provoking him? He's under explicit orders to leave you alone and he's always obeyed me, but he's been known to test me now and again."

Pip frowned. He did not enjoy having Integra protect him from Alucard. It didn't do much for his machismo. _Does wonders for my vital signs though,_ he thought grudgingly. "I haven't provoked him," Pip said. "I think just being with you gets his dander up though."

Integra rolled her eyes and sighed. An expression that seemed odd coming from her. "I always thought it was a joke. Something to keep him occupied."

"What?"

"His flirting. I always suspected it was either a show or just something he did for fun. All he loves is war and death…it's more complicated than that of course, but until recently I didn't think he was capable of affection."

"Do you think he loves you?" Pip said, not liking the idea of a rival as powerful as Alucard.

"Love is a strong word," Integra said. "I'm not sure a monster is capable of love. Not in the sense you and I would understand." Integra shook her head and sighed. "I suppose I might have grown on him a bit."

Pip laughed. "A woman like you, a man would have to be a complete inhuman not to feel anything. He used to be a man at least…I think he does have feeling for you."

Integra nodded gravely. "You're not jealous are you?"

"I think he's the one that's jealous," Pip said. "Besides, I have a pulse. I heard that was high on your list of turn-ons."

Integra shot him a fast burning glare. "It's exactly your pulse I'm concerned about," she said. "Regardless of his chances, you're still to avoid him unless it's necessary."

Pip nodded. "Alright, alright. It's not like I've been looking for him. What about that police girl anyway? He turned her from what I understand. Isn't she his girlfriend?"

One of Integra's eyebrows went up. "Heavens no. She's more akin to his student, or daughter. I'm not even sure why he turned her. Needless to say I didn't approve. More vampires…we're supposed to be making less, not more."

"At least she's good in a fight," Pip said. "Maybe she has a friend or a sister Big Red could…"

"I do have that meeting I must attend," Integra said, cutting him off. She kissed him on the lips and turned to leave. "Wait a few minutes before heading back," she said.

Pip watched her go, focusing on burning the image of her back into his brain. He had bought a few extra moments with the chit chat and was glad for it. He decided to spend the next few minutes reliving the past thirty in his head so he could remember and revisit them later.

There was no telling how much time they would have with each other in the future.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Their last meeting, Pip realized, had been the eye of the storm. He had been called to the heliport from the barracks via radio transmission. The radio man had said Sir Hellsing herself had asked to see him immediately.

Pip came running as fast as he could, some sixth sense telling him this meeting would have little to do with business. Everything official could be relayed by couriers of course.

She was standing beneath a helicopter, the new one with the reinforced siding. The wind from the rotors was making her hair billow wildly in all directions. Pip could see figures sitting in the helicopter, waiting impatiently.

Holding his hat on his head while his braid was blown around, Pip shouted "What is it!?"

Integra stepped closer to him, under the pretext of it being easier to communicate. "It's starting. Something strange is happening with one of the Navy's carriers. I'm going to a meeting of the National Security Council to learn more…but I've got a feeling."

"I know what you mean," Pip shouted over the deafening sound of the helicopter. "I've had it too. We might not see each other again before this is over."

_Or ever again,_ they thought in unison before quickly banishing the thought to the back of their minds. Integra leaned in, as if to shout something into Pip's ear and planted a kiss on his cheek, just bellow his good eye. "Secure headquarters and await my return. If this HMS Beagle business really is the first salvo, it's likely they'll attack here in force," Integra shouted, backing up.

Pip grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Integra managed to looked surprised and irritated before Pip's lips connected with hers. Pip took his time kissing her before she managed to pull away, looking angry and gesturing towards the officials behind her in the helicopter with a flick of her head.

"Spank me for that one later, will you?" Pip said, smiling. "Better hurry or you'll be late."

Integra gave him a quick smile before turning towards the helicopter. Pip did an about-face and headed off towards the security command post. He filled his mind with thoughts of lockdown and defensive procedures, blotting out the sense of impending doom.

When word came in that Millennium was using zeppelins, Pip issued a direct order to Seras Victoria. "Take that new Harkonnen cannon to the roof," he told her as she stood at attention in the command center. "They're likely to open up with rocket fire, trying to soften us up. I'm betting that they're not betting that you can shoot as good as you can. Knock the damned things out of the sky."

"Yes, sir," Seras said, saluting. "How bad will the attack be? I mean, with what they're doing to London, how many troops can they spare?"

Pip shrugged. "Let's assume the worst and pretend that all of them are coming here to kill us. That way we won't be disappointed if they do."

Seras nodded and left the room. Pip watched her leave and wondered who's idea it had been to dress her like that. _Whoever it is should get a raise,_ he thought.

When the radar picked up the first bogies, Pip held his breath. Knowing that a girl, vampire or not, carrying what was basically an anti-aircraft gun on her back was the only thing standing between them an annihilation by rocket was not a good way to kick off the evening.

"Yes!" Pip shouted when, one by one, each rocket was blasted out of the sky. "Good work girl," he shouted into a microphone. "That cannon's the dog's bollocks!"

"My name is Seras, not girl," she said back over the radio.

Pip was about to issue an apology when his eyes went wide at the sight on his security monitors. The zeppelin that had fired the rockets was beaming the compound with its searchlights. Pip grinned broadly. "Stupid bastards. Seras! Shoot those Nazi bastards out of the sky! They want to blow up civvies, fine. Show them what it's like to fight real soldiers."

"Yes, sir," Seras said, happily.

Pip smiled as shells from Seras' cannon crashed into the zeppelin's hull, causing massive fires to explode across its bulk. Pip hated London. The food was bad, it was ugly and the whores were ugly and expensive. Still, no one in London deserved what was happening. It was all part of some maniacs little game…some sick little twisted game no one wanted to play. "No one except for Nazis, Catholics and vampires,' Pip muttered.

The zeppelin began to lose altitude. It was crashing. Pip's eyes widened when he realized that they were going to try and make the best of a bad situation by crashing the zeppelin onto the roof. "Seras! Book it, now!" he shouted.

No response. Pip was about to issue the order again when another barrage of cannon fire came from the roof. It looked to Pip as though Seras had switched ammunition. She fired until the zeppelin lost control of its crash, and came down hard in a field in front of the mansion, inside the perimeter fence. "Damn it," Pip muttered. It would have been nice to have another wall between them and the Nazis, but the minefield would just have to do.

Integra had once explained that vampires could dodge bullets and knives by reading the muscle and eye movements of their attackers. Land mines had no eyes or muscles, and so Pip had to smile as a sizable chunk of the invading force was blown to so many bits as they charged the compound with the burning zeppelin behind them.

"Arrogant fools. Think we'd fight them out the open all fair and square? Not likely," Pip said, leaning back in his chair.

Pip's own arrogance disappeared when a giant, humanoid shape appeared over the battlefield. Pip's jaw dropped. What he was seeing was too insane to be believed. The figure was easily the size of the mansion and carrying what looked to be a giant scythe. He could hear the screams and shouts of his men over the radio as well as those in the command center.

Pip figured they were all doomed when the scythe crashed into the mansion, destroying an entire wing. "We're out-gunned," he said quietly. "Maybe that damned Alucard had a point. We don't have what it takes to fight these…"

His speech was cut off when he saw a tracer bullet streak from the roof towards a spot nearby the towering monstrosity. A wound opened up on the thing's face as it crumbled.

"Seras," Pip said, remembering that they had their own pet monster armed with a cannon on the roof. He began issuing more orders to his soldiers, trying to get their heads back in the game.

Seras burst in through the door. "It's an illusion," she shouted. "Nothing more."

"An illusion?" Pip said, glad to hear it hadn't been real. "Blimey, what's next…"

Nazis scattering bayonets across the minefield and running over the tops of them to avoid the land mines was next. It wasn't long before Nazis were inside the compound, eating the Wild Geese as they tried to shoot back.

"We're in it deep now," Pip said, watching the monitor and grating his teeth as his soldiers had their faces bitten off.

"Well, what should we do?" Seras asked. Several other Geese had also turned to look.

Pip put his fear and frustration away. If he was going to see Integra again, he'd have to repel the invasion and hope she did as well wherever she was. "Alright. We'll retreat to Round Table Conference room. It's easily the most defendable spot in the building. You, gir…Seras are going to be our offense. When they come at us down the hall, you move around back and blast them. Hopefully they'll think your inside with us."

Seras nodded and made a salute. "Right."

She ran off as Pip and the rest of the Geese left the security center, with Pip issuing the order to fall back over the radio.

Pip had been forced to shout at a few of his men. The fact that they were all likely to die had gotten to a few of them. "Shut up," he had said. "If we have to die, then let's do it with some style. None of this crying business. Mercenaries aren't allowed to cry, do you understand me?"

They had. He was fiercely proud of his men. They were brave, they were professional, they were Wild Geese. He wished Integra could see them now, but was glad she wasn't with them at the moment. Wherever she was, it couldn't be much worse than here.

He could hear Seras' cannon booming from somewhere inside the compound. He smiled and thought the plan might work. The thick round table had been propped up against the door, which was missing a chunk from its top half.

His thoughts changed when the rocket flew in, exploding and sending metal and wood fragments everywhere. The blast reminded him of the last time this had happened. That time, he had been with Integra. He had stolen his first kiss from her…it seemed like a years ago.

When his ears stopped ringing and his sight returned it was one of his men, his torso at least, lying next to him and not Integra. "Sir," the man said, his guts dribbling out into the floor. "I'm tired."

Pip patted the man's shoulder. "Then sleep."

"See you in hell, sir," the man said, not unkindly.

"Hold the gate open for me." Pip looked over the room to see what sort of damage the rocket had done. It was bad. Only a handful of his men were alive, with precious few of those not having suffered debilitating wounds. "Return fire! Quick, quick, throw shit at them if you have to, shoot, shoot!"

Another shot from Seras' cannon, this time it was close. He heard shouts and screams from the Nazis outside and knew that this was it. Their trap was sprung and it would either bring victory or bitter defeat.

Pip took a look through the ruined door to see that Seras was facing down a woman carrying a huge scythe. Half of her body seemed to be covered in weird tattoos; no doubt it was Lieutenant Zorin Blitz, AKA the Brown Insanity. Pip had read her dossier, but hadn't mentioned the bizarre sorcery she practiced.

It looked as though she was using it now on Seras, and had been for a few minutes. With Seras distracted, Zorin sliced off Seras' arm and then promptly stuck the scythe blade through her back.

Pip fell back and scrambled for a weapon. It looked as though Zorin was one of the few vampires left standing. If they could just drop Zorin, they all might have a chance. Pip laid his hands on an automatic rifle. He checked it for bullets. Nothing. "Shit," he muttered. The only other weapon he had was a revolver that shot tear gas rounds. "Beats nothing."

He stood in time to see Zorin run her blade across Seras' eyes, blinding her. _Crap…blind vampire isn't much good._ Fortunately, Zorin's back was to Pip and she was gloating over Seras' crippled form. "Stupid bitch," Pip said, making Zorin's head turn just in time for him to jam the butt of his rifle into her face with a wet crunch. "Have some more," he said, shooting his tear gas into Zorin's body and a few down the hall, obscuring them from sight.

With Seras over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, Pip began laboring back towards the conference room, wondering just how the hell they were going to fight back with Seras in her present condition. Seras could heal the damage, but for some reason, it took her longer to regenerate than it took her master and creator Alucard.

"If there was ever a time I missed having that freak around, it's no…" Bullets pounded into the back of his legs and into his back, causing his body to seize up and fall forward, dropping Seras.

Pip felt Zorin's scythe thunk into his back for good measure. He was lying in the ground, face up. He couldn't move, but Seras could. She propped him up and looked at him with her damaged, unseeing eyes. "Captain!" she shouted. "What happened, are you alright?"

"N-no…" Pip choked. "I think I'm dead."

"No!" Seras shouted. "No, no, we can still…"

"Not like this," Pip said, summoning all of his strength. _Damn it, I was supposed to see Integra again. She'll be pissed off now…sad even. I was a fool to do this to her._ "Seras…you need to drink it."

He could hear Zorin scraping to her feet. There wasn't much time. "D-drink?"

"My blood. Drink it. You're eyes are out and your arm is off…drink. Become a real vampire and kill them. It's the only way."

"I can't," Seras said. "Integra would never forgive me."

_Maybe not,_ Pip thought. _But if she's trying to return here, she'll be furious about us leaving any invaders alive…and waiting for her._ "They'll kill the men, and Integra if and when she returns. We need to fight…drink…we'll fight them together."

Pip's vision had left him. He didn't see Seras' fanged maw bite into his throat and begin sucking his blood, but he felt it. He had felt his life blood running out of him when he had been shot, but this was different. It wasn't just his blood Seras was drinking…she was drinking all of him.

Panic shot through Pip and first, but then it was followed by the calm realization that maybe he wasn't quite as dead as he thought…maybe that was a bad thing. Perhaps this was one of those Fates Worse than Death he had always heard about.

_Seras,_ he thought. _Seras, can you hear me?_

_I can…what have I done?_

_Something you had to do, I suppose. I don't totally understand it myself…maybe Alucard has some answers, _Pip thought…his body seemed to be floating now.

_I-I feel, I feel wonderful,_ Seras thought back. _But, you're fading._

_Am I now? I'm not sure what that means. Do me a favor?_

_What? Anything._

Pip had to concentrate now to make himself heard. He felt as though her fading…sinking was more like it, into something. _Tell Integra that I'm sorry. And it was fun._

**The End.**


End file.
